Call Me When You're Sober
by FaerieAmber2008
Summary: see inside for summary. first fic ever


Call Me When You're Sober

Her chocolate brown eyes darted frantically around the large, highly decorated room. Exquisite furniture places neatly upon expensive rugs that lay on glossy black marble. Shades of deep, rich reds, greens, purples, and blues meshed perfectly along with black and silver. Portraits of past family members and the family members today adorned the deep purple walls, the high ceilings held one beautiful silver chandelier.

_Don't cry to me _

_If you loved me_

_You would be here with me_

_You want me_

_Come find me_

_Make up your mind._

She hadn't been in this room for nearly 5 months. Memories pushed to be forgotten now came reeling back into her mind, ones that she did not wish to remember.

She felt as if she was being watched. Turning quickly, a gasp escaped her lips as she looked up the face of her captor. Chocolate eyes met stormy eyes. So many emotions ran through each pair. Anger, hate, confusion, and deep down, buried beneath these emotions, was love.

_Should I let you fall?_

_Loose it all?_

_So maybe you can remember yourself_

_Can't keep believing_

_Were only deceiving ourselves_

_And I'm sick of the lie,_

_And you're too late._

This couldn't be the same man she had fallen in love with 3 years ago. She had fallen in love with someone who was charming, interesting, and… sober. His once neat clothing was loose and in disarray. His shirt not tucked in and unbuttoned, pants wrinkled, and hair wild and not brushed. All together he had the look of an unkempt, poor person instead of the well-groomed, rich person that he was.

In his hand he held a firewhiskey and many empty bottles could be seen laying on the floor and tables behind him. She did not wish to see him, not now or ever. She wanted him erased forever from her memory, never to be dealt with again.

_Don't cry to me _

_If you loved me_

_You would be here with me_

_You want me_

_Come find me_

_Make up your mind._

It seemed like a dream when they had first gotten together. Something like a fairytale in her eyes. She was the damsel in distress and he was her knight in shining armor. She had gone threw a tough time in her life. Ron had cheated on her with Lavender Brown for nearly four months while they were dating for about 2 years. It was a tragic incident that haunts her in her sleep. She was going over to his apartment, it was their two year anniversary and she wanted to surprise him with tickets to a Quidditch game and reservations to his favorite restaurant, _Evonna's, _that was later that night.

With a bounce in her step, she turned to his door and was about to knock, but decided against it and tried her luck with the door not being locked. Turning the handle, she smiled at how foolish Ron could be. She quickly opened the door, a big smile upon her lips. She looked around the living room and her eyes fell upon Ron, but the sight was not what she had expected. Her smile was quickly wiped off her face and replaced by a look of anger and hurt.

On the couch was Ron, but on top of him, in her undergarments, was Lavender Brown. His own shirt and pants were gone, leaving him in his blue spotted boxers. Clutching the small box that held the tickets and the reservations, she threw it hard at the couple.

"I hope you two have fun! Enjoy yourself Mr. Weasley!" With that said, Hermione quickly ran out of the room, slamming the door shut behind her, not even seeing the look of shock upon the other two faces.

_Couldn't take the blame.  
Sick with shame.  
Must be exhausting to lose your own game.  
Selfishly hated,  
No wonder you're jaded.  
You can't play the victim this time,  
And you're too late._

But now the young woman stands in front of the man she never wished to have anything to do with anymore. At first, it was a spectacular relationship. Long walks on the beach, hand in hand, games and fun written all over their story, but it slowly began to change. His father had passed away in Azkaban, as much as he hated his father, he still loved him deep down. His mother, driven by grief had passed. She wouldn't sleep or eat. She just lay in her bed, a hollow shell. It killed Draco and Hermione had done everything within her power to help him, but things began to fall apart. The once perfect couple was no more. Draco would come home drunk. He would yell and scream at her, blame her for his problems but later on would forget and she would smile, a fake smile, and forgive him. But it had become too much for the poor girl.

One night, while he was gone, she packed her things, and left. The 3 years of being with him had gone down the drain. They were talking about engagement and children, but that was no longer possible in her eyes.

_Don't cry to me _

_If you loved me_

_You would be here with me_

_You want me_

_Come find me_

_Make up your mind._

After she had left, there was nothing but agonizing silence for the first couple of weeks. She had begun to get over him; she got a job and was living comfortably at Ginny's house until she got enough money to get her own place. Hermione had moved on and looked at the two tragic incidences as a way to become stronger. Then something threw her out of her precious plans. She got sick in the morning, every morning. She went to a Healer at St. Mungo's and heard the words that she dreaded.

She was pregnant.

She knew Draco was the father. Her and Ron had never actually 'done' it. About one month after she had left from Draco's, she got a phone call. It was Draco himself, and even though she wasn't with him, she could tell he was drunk. She would ignore his calls from then on out and hang up on him if he would use his friend's phone or a phone booth. But one time, about 4 months after the break up, he came over to her new apartment.

He was actually sober and well-groomed once more. He told her he was in rehab and deeply missed her. She was now nearly 6 months pregnant, and it was very noticeable to him. He asked who the father was…

"You." Hermione said weakly.

"Me? You mean, I'm going to be a father?! This is great Hermione!" He exclaimed, overjoyed.

It seemed like a joyous occasion, but Hermione couldn't do it. She just couldn't get back with him and kicked him out. Draco slipped back into alcohol and left her alone. About 2 weeks later, he came over and took her away, and now she stood in his front room, staring at him.

_You never call me when you're sober._

_You only want it 'cause its over._

_It's over._

_How could I have burned paradise?_

_How could I, you were never mine?_

She unconsciously placed her hand on her large stomach.

"What is it?" Draco asked, he words slightly slurred. He had only had a few firewhiskeys, so he was still aware of his surroundings.

"Two boys." Hermione answered her back beginning to hurt. She knew it had been more than one when she notices she was much bigger than she should have been when she was 4 months.

Draco noticed her pain-stricken face and walked over. Placing his bottle on the intricately carved side table, he helped Hermione sit on the couch. He pulled out a small vial and placed it to his lips. Tipping his head back he drank whatever its contents were. Shaking his head as he finished, he began to button up his shirt.

"I don't want to abandon you and our child… children." Draco started after the long silence.

Hermione played with the hem of her shirt. Biting her lower lip, she looked into his eyes. She could see no lie and she smiled. She still loved him, no matter how much she tried to deny it. She would love to be able to run back into his warm embrace, feel his lips on hers once more. But that was a distant dream, nothing more.

_So don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
Don't lie to me,  
Just get your things.  
I've made up your mind._

Hermione stood up.

"The papers are coming then. You will sign them, and then return them. I can't believe I am going to say this but…. Get your things."

Draco looked generally shocked. He hadn't expected this.

"Are you kicking me out of my own house?" He asked, anger beginning to form in his words.

"No, you're moving with me. I do not find this environment suitable for our children. I will expect you at the apartment around 10 tomorrow morning." Hermione continued.

"Wait. Wait just a second. Not suitable. It has everything we would ever need!" He told her, throwing his hands up in the air to emphasize his point.

"Not with death eaters still lurking around, and ghosts and God knows what else down in the parts of your HUGE mansion." She pointed out. Draco looked thoughtful.

After much time, he nodded.

"Fine, but we get a house. I refuse to degrade myself to something as low as an apartment. We will search tomorrow." Draco grinned at the woman before her.

"I always new you would come back to me."

Hermione picked up a pillow and threw it at him and giggled.

"Don't be so self-centered, Ferret." She said playfully. Draco dramatically placed his hand over his heart.

"Why would I do such a thing? Your words hurt me!" Placing a finger to her lips before she could retort he said softly, "I love you, Hermione Granger."

Hermione smiled widely, the thoughts of never returning fleeing from her mind. She was happy now. She would get married, have his children, and live happily for the rest of her life. She knew they would have more children. Both of them had been an only child and the thought of having a large family such as the Weasley's had always come to mind.

She was building the friendship back with Ron, for Harry's sake. Harry was very relieved to hear that. Although all of the Weasley's and Harry were furious with Ron after what he had done, but they are getting over it now that they know Hermione is alright.

With thoughts of a bright future, Hermione stood up on her tip toes and kissed Draco lightly on the lips.

"I love you too, Draco Malfoy. But promise me one thing," She looked at him seriously now, "You will _always_ be sober."

Draco looked thoughtful for a moment, but immediately changed his look to seriousness after the look he was getting from his love.

"I promise."

A/N: Enjoyable? I plan on writing this great story that had been brewing in my head for a little while now. Coming Soon: Red Roses, White Walls. (title subject to change.)


End file.
